Akatsuki: Welcome to the New Dawn
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: (SYOC Open). Tobi, along with the rest of the Akatsuki, welcome shinobi from all over to try out for their group. It will include many vigorous trials and tribulations that will push everyone to the edge of their feet. It will be difficult, and blood may be shed, but at the end, it will all be worth it. The final two will win a spot within their ranks, their very own custom cloak.


Eight figures shrouded in shadows and dim candle light stood tall on top of large, rocky pillars of varying heights. Each shadowed figure seemed to stare at the other two perched across from them on a much higher pillar, their faces lit halfway, revealing short, spiky orange hair and lavender ringed eyes of an average heighted man. On his face were various rod-like piercings, especially around his nose, eyebrow, and a snake bite right under his bottom lip. His body was covered by a black cloak with scattered red clouds upon its surface. Next to him, stood a beautiful woman, just a couple inches shorter. Like him, she was wearing a cloud covered cloak. Her amber eyes stared blankly at the shadows before her.

"Tobi," the ginger man said, his voice resonating against the cave walls from all directions, "Why did you ask for this meeting?"

"Well," replied a child-like voice, "Tobi was thinking… Since the mean ol' villages are banding together…"

"Spit it out stupid, yeah!" griped another voice in annoyance.

"Gah!" the childish voice yelped as the owner of said voice stumbled for a moment on the pillar before righting himself again. "Alright, Senpai!" he called out, "Tobi will finish because he's a good boy!" After taking a rather audible breath, he continued, "What if Leader-sama were to recruit new members?"

"…I'm listening."

"…But with a fun twist!" he added, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. He sounded happy, like a child hyped up on sweets, "Well, Tobi was thinking, what if the Akatsuki started a reality show?"

"Am I the only one who thinks this sounds fucking stupid?" asked one of the shadowed figures with a noticeable three blades.

"Hidan." Warned the ginger man, ringed eyes glaring ahead.

"Fine…" he groaned, "I'll fucking shut up."

"A reality show?" a gruff voice asked in bewilderment, "We're supposed to be on the low-key, right?" He turned towards the man standing on his left, "What do you think, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed, "Whatever is best, we'll do. No reason to over worry ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Kinda sounds fun though," a kind voice offered only to be shot down by a similar, albeit angrier voice, "That's too stupid! Everyone'll know our plans by then!"

"Tobi," a soft woman-like voice questioned, "how do you think that would work out? We're a criminal organization. These matters cannot be taken lightly."

"Hmm…" pondered Tobi, cocking his head to the side, "Should Tobi let Kakuzu-san spread videos or his Senpai…?" He suddenly grabbed his head and fell to his knees, "Gah! Tobi is a bad boy because he doesn't know!"

"I refuse to have anything to do with this, un!"

"We'll talk about this later," their leader said, "for now, everyone returned to their duties. Dismissed!" Instantly, the ten figures disappeared and an ominous wind blew out the candles, leaving the cave shrouded in darkness.

* * *

"It on. Senpai?" asked a man in a lollipop-swirled mask as he stared through one eye hole at the camera.

"I can't believe they actually talked me into this, un..." a voice spoke from behind the large filming camera after audibly sighing, "But it's on, yeah."

"Yay!" The masked man cheered childishly, throwing his fist into the air. "Hey world, my name's Tobi!" he waved hyperly at the camera, "if you're seeing this, then you just won a really, really cool invitation to the Akatsuki!" He threw both his arms high over his head. He paused for a minute, standing a bit straighter, "But since Tobi is a good boy, he'll tell you how!" Suddenly, a piece of paper swirled into existence in Tobi's hand.

"How did you-"

"It's really easy! Just follow what the paper says and fill it out! Then send it to the address written very discretely on the back!" As he waves, one would notice, if they look close enough, a glowing red through the visible hole of his mask, "See you guys soon!" With that, he swirled away into nothingness.

"Tobi?" Deidara called out, "Tobi! How the fuck did you do that, un! Hey! Get back here, yeah!" He dropped the camera with a loud 'thud' causing it to cut off.

* * *

 **So for this story, I will need your OCs! I, along with Queen Becc, will review you applications and pick 10 different shinobi to participate in the competition.**

 **Rules are as followed:**

 **1\. Applications will be excepted through _PM ONLY_** **. If they are sent through a review, they will be _IGNORED_**.

 **2\. Clans that are currently** **extinct (except for a few individuals within the Naruto-verse) like the Uzumaki, Hatake, or the Uchiha will _not_ be accepted.**

 **3\. No Mary-sue or Gary-stu characters allowed**

 **4\. All characters MUST be unique and your own. There will be no carbon copies of any character accepted so be careful.**

 **Application**

Name:

Nickname (optional. May also be what is stated in the Bingo Books. Example- Sasori of the Red Sand. Maximum of two names):

Age(16-35):

Hair color/style/length:

Eye shape/color:

Body type/shape:

Skin tone:

Height:

Weight:

Personality (please be as descriptive as you can):

Kind of people they like:

How they react around them:

Kind of people they feel neutral to:

How they react around them:

Kind of people they despise:

How they react around them:

Kekkai Genkai (explain what it is and how it works. The more descriptive the better):

Everyday outfit:

Sleepwear:

Village:

Bio:

Reason they chose to leave their village:

Why they believe they should be accepted into the Akatsuki:

How well are they at -

Taijutsu:

Genjutsu:

Kenjutsu:

Ninjutsu:

Known Techniques (At least two should be original with descriptions as to what they do):

Additional Strengths:

Additional Weaknesses:

Audition tape:

* * *

 **So you may copy the above application, I have posted it in the review section. Remember to abide by all rules and be as through as possible in your applications. If your ninja is not selected, please don't be too upset as there is only a limited space available. So with out a further ado... Good luck fellow shinobi!**


End file.
